L'avidité de Slughorn
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Voilà où son avidité l'a conduit : à désirer son esprit et sa chair. Mais au fond, qui a besoin de qui ? Slughorn/Tom Jedusor lime


**Titre : L'avidité de Slughorn**

**Auteur : Anders Andrew**

**Rating : T (lime)  
**

**Fandom : Harry Potter**

**Notes : Cette fic s'attache à un couple plutôt crack, issus de ma seule (pour le moment) fanfic sur ce fandom, "Les couples improbables", qui est en fait un recueil de drabbles...**

**Cette fanfiction-ci explique la manière un peu particulière dont Tom Jedusor, alias Voldemort, a obtenu ses informations sur les Horcruxes. J'ai écrit cette fanfic sérieusement, contrairement au drabble sur "Les couples improbables". J'espère avoir réussi à rendre ce couple raisonnablement crédible. Et pourtant, c'était pas gagné d'avance...**

**Bref, je vous laisse juger.**

**

* * *

**

Le professeur Slughorn se considérait comme un esthète aux goûts raffinés. Devenir professeur de potions lui avait permis d'exprimer toute sa subtilité en concoctant avec intelligence des mixtures aux incroyables pouvoirs.

Horace Slughorn était fier de son travail. Il était un maître dans sa partie et méritait l'admiration de ses élèves. Il était le directeur de la maison Serpentard, maison pour laquelle il avait beaucoup de respect et d'affection, ayant lui-même été un Serpentard durant ses études à Poudlard. Il connaissait le caractère noble et finaud de ceux qui appartenaient à cette maison, et il en éprouvait un certain sentiment d'appartenance qui n'était pas sans rappeler un soupçon de possessivité.

Car Slughorn était également avide de posséder. Et ce qu'il aimait par-dessus tout, c'était de posséder des élèves. Il adorait en faire la collection, et c'est ainsi qu'est né le Club de Slug.

Ces enfants qu'il surnommait avec tendresse ses bons amis, étaient comme des trophées destinés à satisfaire son ego et sa soif de possession. Il les choisissait soigneusement, et savait à coup sûr lesquels pouvaient lui apporter quelque chose - pouvoir, argent, reconnaissance. Il aimait à fréquenter ceux qui un jour auront un poids dans le monde, car il était sûr qu'à ce moment là, ils se souviendraient avec bienveillance de leur si sympathique et convivial professeur et ami, Horace Slughorn.

C'est cette perpétuelle quête qui mena le professeur Slughorn s'intéresser au jeune Tom Jedusor. Pourtant, le garçon ne payait pas de mine. A son arrivée à Poudlard, il s'était montré excessivement secret et réservé. Cependant, très rapidement, il avait su ensorceler son entourage par sa vive intelligence et son charisme naturel. De plus, c'était un garçon plutôt séduisant, doté d'un charme tout en finesse, incarnant à merveille les idéaux de Serpentard.

Bien sûr, il fit très rapidement partit du Club de Slug, et le maître des potions s'avouait souvent très satisfait de cette « acquisition », s'en vantant à se nombreuses occasions. Sans doute l'une des plus belles pièces de sa collection, disait-il, qui deviendrait un membre éminent de la société, voire peut-être un futur Ministre de la Magie, qui sait ?

Aveuglé par son avidité, Slughorn refusait de voir les détails troublants et un peu dérangeants qui parsemaient la route de Jedusor pendant ses études. Le fait que sa petite bande d'admirateurs prônent des mesures assez violentes contre les Moldus et les Sang de Bourbe - terme que par ailleurs Slughorn n'hésitait pas lui-même à employer parfois loin des oreilles trop chastes. Le fait que les quelques élèves de sang mêlé de l'école subissent des brimades insistantes de la part de cette même bande. Le fait que l'attitude de Jedusor soit étrange pour un jeune de son âge, voire préoccupante : fuyant les filles comme la peste, il semblait leur vouer un mépris sans borne, à bien y regarder, et avait la curieuse capacité de deviner lorsque les gens mentaient.

Non, tout cela n'inquiétait pas le professeur qui se contentait de suivre sa propre ligne de conduite avec une rigueur qui ne faiblissait jamais : toujours découvrir et collecter de nouveaux « talents » qui pourront lui servir un jour.

Ce fût bien entendu avec beaucoup de surprise qu'il se retrouva dans cette situation ambiguë qui aurait pu lui coûter son poste. Cette drôle de position dans laquelle il se retrouvait à présent, couché dans son lit, nu, avec à ses côtés le jeune et ténébreux adolescent, au seuil de sa majorité, la main posée à plat sur son torse velu, effectuant une danse lascive tout contre lui, nu aussi.

Si on lui avait posé la question, Slughorn aurait été parfaitement incapable de répondre comment il s'était retrouvé là, mais le fait étant qu'il y réfléchirait plus tard, car l'activité en soi lui demandait toute sa concentration.

Tom passa une main légère et fraîche sur la nuque du vieil homme et souffle - ou siffla :

« Professeur, je voulais absolument vous remercier pour les informations que vous m'avez fournis. Cela m'a nettement fait progresser dans mes recherches, je vous suis redevable… »

Slughorn n'essaya pas de se souvenir de quelles informations il s'agissait. Il n'avait pas envie de s'en rappeler, car quelque part il avait un peu honte d'avoir discuter de ces choses tabous avec un enfant. Mais quel enfant ? Presque un adulte ! Et cette façon de se déhancher sur lui…

Ce n'est que bien plus tard, des années après, qu'Horace Slughorn comprit la portée de son geste. Il le regretta, bien entendu, mais ce ne fût qu'une charge minime apportée à sa conscience, par rapport à ses heures délicieuses qui demeureront à jamais précieusement enfouies dans son cerveau, et dont ses reins garde un souvenir ému et frémissant.

Car l'avidité mène à la gourmandise…et s'ensuit ce qui doit se passer.


End file.
